thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis T-Type
The Nemesis T-Type was an experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by Umbrella Europe's Paris Lab. Its purpose was to prove that a tyrant virus-infected creature could retain most of its intelligence. The European branch of Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc. originally developed the Nemesis as an offshoot of the American-led Tyrant project, with the emphasis on increasing the host's intelligence and ability to follow orders without compromising the Tyrant's inherent strength and power. The breakthrough came with the creation of the NE-α parasite. This parasite could take control of its host's brain stem and act as a second brain replacing the host's now useless original. Biology Nemesis is characterized by its relentlessness, strength, sheer stamina, and comparatively high intellect. Unlike the various Tyrant models before him, Nemesis shows it's capable of employing weaponry and firearms to achieve his objectives. He is also shown to have rational thinking abilities, as when he shot down a potential rescue helicopter and can even speak to some extent (though the only word he ever says is "S.T.A.R.S."). Nemesis' primary order is to eliminate the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, causing him to ignore all other potential targets when a S.T.A.R.S. member is present or nearby, although he will also eliminate anything that gets between him and his target, or something that is a threat. Like the Tyrants before him, Nemesis boasts an enormously powerful physique, demonstrating the ability to break through most obstacles with enough effort, outrun any human, and leap incredible heights. Besides T.A.L.O.S., Nemesis is the most resilient B.O.W. the Umbrella Corporation ever created, with most man-portable weaponry barely slowing him down while even heavy weaponry like explosives may only momentarily incapacitate him. Only the largest industrial grade weaponry was shown to cause any notable damage. Only "G" has mutational abilities matching those of Nemesis. Nemesis' brutal arsenal is mostly comprised of a network of spear-like tentacles that cover his body. These tentacles are shown to be capable of tearing right through most human bodies. He was also armed with a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher that he used to target vehicles and potential victims alike. This Rocket Launcher was modified specifically for Nemesis, and is too heavy for a human to carry. Finally, he can be assumed that his black coat provides him with some protection from environmental and firearm damage while also perhaps forcing a more humanoid shape. The model does not posses any true weakness and is even able to survive an anti-T chemical used for the processing of infected waste. The pursuer, however, was heavily damaged, resorting to eating the remains of a fellow T-103 to reclaim its strength. This blob-like form is unlikely to be a stage of its (d)evolution, but likely a random mutation caused by the chemicals. The Nemesis' only real weakness seemed to be the detrimental mutations caused by the t-Virus that only weakened and detracted from his combat effectiveness as time wore on. As the mutations continued, Nemesis lost sight of his programmed order and resorted to typical Tyrant behavior, destroying anything within reach. Development There were originally four Nemesis models developed by the European branch. One of them maintained the capability of independent thought during the early stages of development, and attempted to escape, but was killed. The remaining three had their intelligence "restricted" and were fitted with inhibitors to increase Umbrella's control over them - the same way Umbrella controlled its other Tyrants. The Tyrant sent to Raccoon City during the outbreak was the second model, called Nemesis-T02. It was the only model that underwent a long period of training. What ultimately became of the other two models is unknown. Characteristics Nemesis models were characterized by their relentlessness, strength, sheer stamina, and comparatively high intellect. Unlike the various Tyrant models before them, Nemesis' showed the capability to employ weaponry and firearms to achieve objectives. They were also shown to have rational thinking abilities. The T02 was able to aim at and destroy a helicopter with weapons and was able to remember who its target was. Jill Valentine was chased throughout Raccoon City due to this ability to remember faces. Like the Tyrants before it, however, Nemesis boasted enormously powerful physiques, demonstrating their ability to break through most obstacles with enough effort, outrun any human, and leap incredible heights. They were by far one of the most resilient B.O.W. Umbrella ever created, with manned portable weaponry barely slowing it down while even heavy weaponry like explosives could only momentarily incapacitate it. Only the largest industrial grade weaponry were able to cause any notable damage. An experimental rail cannon in conjunction with many rounds from a magnum revolver were able to finally kill it. As mutations occurred due to its campaign with Jill, T02 lost sight of its programmed order and resorted to typical Tyrant behavior; destroying anything within reach. The model does not posses any true weakness and is even able to survive an anti-T chemical used for the processing of infected waste. T02, however, was heavily damaged, resorting to eating the remains of a fellow T-103 to reclaim its strength. This blob-like form is unlikely to be a stage of its (d)evolution, but likely a random mutation caused by the chemicals. Trivia *His rocket launcher resembles a US Army FIM-92 Stinger MANPADS, but is specially modified for Nemesis and has features found in other missile launchers. It is larger and wider, lacks the tracking antenna on the top, and can fire multiple missiles one after the other. Its overall design resembles a SMAW launcher, and the delayed fire design are from the FGM-148 Javelin, but the heat-guided nature and the trigger assembly underneath the weapon are characteristics of the FIM-92. The missiles Nemesis's launcher fires are smaller than the ones the real Stinger uses. The Stinger's missiles take up the entire launcher's length, while Nemesis's take up less than that, and are loaded one after the other by tilting the launcher up. It has 5 shots, and once he fires them all, he discards the launcher and resorts to melee attacks. It should be noted that this rocket launcher is the same one used in Resident Evil 2 , just covered in blood, possibly from smashing other infected monsters with it. *The design for the Nemesis was originally a rejected design for the Tyrant (T-103 Model) in Resident Evil 2. *The Nemesis bears some similarities to the Terminator, seeing as both are near-indestructible monsters who relentlessly pursue their quarry through urban settings. In Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, Nemesis is shown to have very similar vision to that of the Terminator's, as both have computer-like eyesight. *The Nemesis is one of the few Tyrants that are able to speak, saying only "S.T.A.R.S.". *The Nemesis also bears some strong similarities to Street Fighter's Sagat. They are both well over 7 feet tall, have only one eye with the other one covered up, and have abilities that involve holding their victims high in the air with one arm. *It should be noted that in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Nemesis only goes after S.T.A.R.S. members (same as the game). In the game however, Nemesis major objective is to take out the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members in Raccoon City, but notice how he'll destroy anyone/anything that gets in his way (zombies, zombie dogs, or even Carlos.) Whereas in the movie he actually had technology that could tell him if it was a S.T.A.R.S. member or not. *Nemesis wields his Rocket Launcher at three specific times: Second Encounter inside of the R.P.D., when the player is outside of the Management sales office or outside of the substation and after contacting the chopper outside the Clock Tower (if a player decided to jump out the window). *From his 11 encounters, the player can run away on 8 occasions, however 3 of them must be fought: After he takes down the U.B.C.S evac chopper and the last 2 encounters. *If the player decides to run away from him, special music will start playing. This means that Nemesis could appear anywhere, anytime. When this "stalking" music ends, Nemesis has stopped chasing the player until the next encounter. *In the Operation: Mad Jackal minigame, in the alley behind Jack's Bar, two Nemeses can be encountered. They'll often kill each other, giving the player points for their death (especially if a player uses a knife at that moment). *After Nemesis' defeated with the Railgun, a quick time event will appear making the players to decide if to escape to the next room, or finishing the monster off. If the player doesn't decide anything, Nemesis will spit acid to the player, with the last of its strengh dying instatly. It's Unknown if the player can die if they're in a caution status. Category:Villains Category:Men Category:Henchmen Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Robots Category:Non-human Category:Article stubs Category:Silent characters